Bus Stop and Short Shorts
by eely
Summary: Marco is wearing short shorts in slightly cold weather, Jean is concerned.


"What the heck are you doing out here like that?!" Jean shouted at Marco, pointing to his short shorts.  
"Hm? What, this is normal." Marco replied, looking down to see what he was wearing that would shock Jean. There wasn't anything other than his shirt, jacket, long socks, and of course, his short shorts. Marco owned many pairs of short shorts, and it's really all he ever wore on the bottom half of his body.  
"Marco...You're going to catch a cold." his companion said, looking like he was dealing with a child. Marco shifted back and forth on his feet.  
"No, I'm wearing long, warm socks, I'll be okay! It's not even Winter yet, Jean!" he replied.  
Jean looked down at Marco's socks. They sure looked fuzzy. They were all the way up to his knees and were orange and white striped. He looked like a huge dork. He supposed he expected this from him, but it was still a bit concerning, as he was so cold he had on an extra pair of pants. He wished he wouldn't get so cold so easily.  
"You should be less concerned about what kind of shorts I am wearing and more concerned about what jacket I am wearing." Marco said in a singsong voice, still rocking back and forth on his feet.  
"Huh?" Jean said as he looked up from Marco's incredibly fuzzy socks and up to his jacket.  
...Oh.  
That was Jean's jacket he was wearing. He was a little embarrassed, even after lending im the jacket a great number of times. It was nice to see him wearing it.  
"Aren't you glad I'm wearing it?" Marco asked, smiling widely.  
Jean coughed and stumbled over his words a bit, but managed a little, "Yes."  
Marco jumped a little and clasped his hands together.  
"That's great! I'm glad I made you happy! Now if you'd only smile reaaaaal wide like this," he gestured to his own face, "it'd be perfect!"  
Jean laughed and put on a wide smile.  
"There ya go, Marc." he said. He was now smiling very genuinely, not as embarrassed anymore.  
Marco moved in to give Jean a hug.  
"Ahh, your smile is so cute." he told him. Jean chuckled a little and returned the hug.  
"What the heck, Marco, you're so warm..." he said, his words muffled by putting his face against Marco's jacket.  
"Yeah, I know. That's why I told you I'll be fine."  
Marco pulled Jean closer into the hug and rested his head on his shoulder. Jean wasn't very warm, but he felt nice to hold onto. He was a bit shorter than Marco, so it sort of made him feel like he was protecting him from something. It sounded silly, but it made him happy to think that.  
He heard Jean mumble something, but he couldn't hear him.  
"Hm? What was that?" He loosened his grip on him.  
"I said, I think the bus is late."  
Marco looked at the street. There wasn't a bus anywhere to be seen, nor was there a sound from far away.  
"Hmm, you're right."  
"Why is it late...It's not even snowing or anything..."  
Jean rested his head back into the position it was before. He could almost fall asleep standing there. He closed his eyes and leaned onto Marco. He felt his grip tighten around him and he felt secure. He could almost hear Connie's whisper of "gaaaaay" from a few miles away. He turned his head to face Marco's neck.  
"Hmmmmmm...Marry me..." he didn't realize he said this aloud, but Marco heard him very clearly. He blinked a few times and looked at him. He wasn't very surprised, Jean said weird things in his sleep or when he was sleepy.  
He put his hand up and messed with Jean's hair. He heard a sound of a bus approaching.  
"Hey Jean, time to wake up." he shook him a little bit. Jean snorted and opened his eyes.  
"Oh, thanks." he said, moving away from Marco and shaking his head back and forth to wake himself up.  
They got onto the bus and sat in a seat together. Jean leaned onto Marco's shoulder again, falling asleep. Marco continued messing with his hair, wondering if he'll catch him saying something strange again.  
He thought about the thing he heard him say earlier, and he got a little embarrassed. He probably didn't mean it, but it was very sweet nontheless. He leaned his head onto Jean's and played with his hair a little more gently than he was before.  
"Sure, I'll marry you, Jean..."


End file.
